The Wedding that Wasn't
by Syberina5
Summary: Jason and Courtney bail on thier big church wedding but Sonny and Carly aren't about to let all that planing go to waste.


Authors Note: Warning: Guaranteed fluff ahead... and a need for tissues. I've never written anything so angst free in my life so enjoy it while it lasts. As my only GH short this should be an interesting experience for all involved.

i _The Wedding that Wasn't /i _

Courtney stood there with her bouquet in her hands staring at Jason in his tux and trying to keep her nervousness and libido in check. Jason stood across the bride's dressing room attempting to accomplish much the same thing. The couple was tense and frightened of what they were about to do and Courtney couldn't think of a thing to say except:

"You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding." She felt the long, thin and poof-free veil whish against her back and her hair. It was a soft double layer of gauzy silk unbunched and pinned under the two pieces of hair pulled back from the sides of her face. The dress was closely cut and layers of the same gauzy silk fell in loose ruffles around her shoulders.

"I know. I wanted to. I need to ask you something."

She twitched nervously but Jason stood stock-still. "Sure, what?"

"Do you really want to do this?"

Carly had taken charge of all the details so that Courtney and Jason could focus on being happy. She was so ecstatic Jason had finally found a woman of whom she did not only approve but who was already apart of their family. And she had a dog, which meant Michael adored her. Even Sonny liked his own sister most of the time and she knew he loved them both.

Carly was in a virtual heaven. This would be the wedding.

Soon it would be time for them to walk down the isle to one another and promise a lifetime just as she and Sonny had and Carly was there to make sure it was just as perfect as all three of her weddings. She was getting so excited even the young one within her seemed to be clapping his or her hands and singing, i _If You're Happy and You Know It._ /i Carly couldn't imagine a single thing being better.

Unfortunately, she had always been able to imagine things being worse which was the thought invading her head at the very moment her husband came up behind her and slipped his arms around his dazed wife.

She appeared not to notice him and he decided to make her notice him. He gathered the hair off one side of her neck and slipped his fingers over her nape and down her shoulder before pressing his lips to the bit of flesh he'd just revealed.

"Sonny, I'm thinking here." Her voice was tense and a tad irate but the implication he chose to make was that she couldn't think when he kissed her so he kissed he again. He accomplished his goal.

"You think too much," he mumbled against her neck.

"Oh thinking, remain thinking." She groped to stay cognizant of the impending possibilities for doom when Sonny turned her to face him but not head on so he could maneuver his body around her greatly rounded belly.

"Thinking just gets you into trouble, woman." He took her face in his hands and erased more thoughts from her mind.

"No, I don't."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Well," her mind flew to Carly and Sonny, her mother, father, the Quartermaines and the gaggle of gawkers that had come to wish her and Jason well into their new life together forever. "I don't know," she said when a single thought finally settled in.

"Then let's leave."

"Ok," she smiled into his slightly dear-like expression.

And they were gone leaving a slip of paper dancing in the air behind them.

"Oh, my God," Carly burst away from Sonny with dread and fright. "Why aren't you with Jason? Where's Jason? He have to keep him from seeing Courtney, it's bad luck." She struggled to get away from him but being pregnant she wasn't very aggressive, nor was he lacking for flesh to use against her slowing her down further.

Having reached the room in which Courtney was to dress and wait for the start of the ceremony Carly nearly exploded through the door, pushing her amorous husband off of her. "Oh, God not again," she breathed not sure why she'd even bothered to plan a wedding, her plans never turned out well and now Courtney had bailed.

She spun suddenly, forgetting how close Sonny was, and took off for Jason's room.

Sonny, seeing the slip of paper on the floor kept her from getting far with a lock on her wrist. She scolded him, of course while he picked up the note and read it. He knew she was afraid of what it might say. Sonny smiled. "Tell Carly we love her, but the fuss just wasn't us. Jason said a JP ceremony is beautiful when you love each other. I guess he'd know. We love you. Enjoy the wedding."

"What," Carly ripped the sheet from his hand, "that's all those ungra—" Sonny tried again to wipe the thoughts from her head by replacing them with others. He wrapped his arms around the baby blue satin sheath dress she wore with an over full skirt that floated around her legs and child-containing girth. When they stopped she whimpered into the crock of his neck. "How come every time I plan a wedding nobody gets hitched and every time you plan a wedding we do." She sighed like a petulant child, upset that yet another dream had failed to be realized. "It's not fair."

He laid his head on her silky mane and smiled, stroking the back of her head, and rocking slowly as if he were trying to put the a child to bed.

She watched the young couple climb on the motorcycle. The tie and jacket of his tux were gone and she carried no flowers though she was still in her white dress and veil. She watched her take off her shoes, giggling as he mounted his bike. And they took off from the church like people recently rescued from the executioner's blade. She thought about how much easier it to ditch a wedding and be glamorous when you had the groom and a motorcycle. It beat the hell out of a semi any say.

She turned in the formal attire of spats, slacks, vest, jacket, and cravat towards the side door of the church. She'd needed a moment of air. Being forced to accompany the Quartermaines because of Lila to Jason Morgan's wedding was not something she's looked forward to but now that the bride and groom had fled, they'd likely all go back to the house. There she could sneak a peak at Kristina who should be napping at the moment.

"Mrs. Corinthos," Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Carly sniffed.

"Will you marry me?"

She sniffed again but he could feel her lips curving against his neck. "Always, Mr. Corinthos." He rocked her for a minute more, feeling her growing body curled around his, and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what," she mumbled as he stoked her hair, "You still even picked out my dress."

"Fate has a way of keeping with tradition." She pulled away from his just enough to tilt her head up. He, bowing his own, kissed her and brought a hot hand to her tummy. She placed her own on top of it and they were both greeted with a kick.

"Not all traditions," she muttered against his lips.

The crowd hadn't grown restless, per-say, they had just been restless since the moment they walked through the doors of the church and Mike was wary of standing before them. The Quartermaines had been themselves and he's been tempted to ask certain members of the family to leave. But it was his baby girl's day and if she wanted them there they could stay. The last few words he'd had with his son changed all that though and he was happy that the Quartermaines would soon be released from the wedding festivities. Though he'd felt the same about Sonny and Jason's associates they would be remaining.

"Excuse me," he said standing before the altar, "there's been, well, a slight change of plans." He laughed. Today had been the day he would finally see one of his children marry. That was still true even if the child had been switched. "Jason and Courtney decided that they didn't need or want a big wedding after all and, while they were both grateful that you all came to wish them happiness, they opted for something a little less. . .grand and imposing. There will however be a wedding. Two. Jason and Courtney's where ever they are happy and um. . . her brother and Jason's Best Man, Michael, and his wife and Courtney's Matron of Honor, Carly, here." He paused the nervous rubbing of one hand against the other to point to the Holy ground beneath him. "For those of you who wish the reception is ready behind the church and you are all welcome to go now or stay for the ceremony and enjoy yourselves." He smiled then.

Inevitably, it seemed, the Quartermaines had to make a scene. Edward, ever the obliging, stood up and began to try and leave. "Thank heavens I don't have to watch that hoodlum—"

"Edward you will sit down," Lila said in the sternest voice many around her had ever heard. "You will graciously attend this wedding and give the bride and groom your best wishes when it is over."

"I swear, Grandfather, if you don't sit down and be quiet I'll shove a sock in your mouth myself. Michael is here and maybe he wants to see his parents get married." Emily as well sounded harder than several in the room had ever heard her. Edward, flanked by two of his favorite women, was suddenly surrounded by hurdles. . . literally. He'd have to jump over either Emily or Lila to escape. Huffing, he sat down, resigned to his fate.

Mike, taking the silence as his cue to continue, said, "The wedding will start in just a few minutes. If you'll all keep your seats." He nodded and descended to sit in the first pew with Janine who'd done nothing but look sour. Bobbie and Michael sat between them which is likely the only thing that kept Janine from making a scene as well.

Bobbie patted Mike's knee after he sat. "Very diplomatically done Mike. Good job," Bobbie said. Janine huffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. She didn't relish watching her ex get hit on by some busty chick in a church.

Carly was so nervous. It was like she'd never done this before. She should be a pro by now but some how she felt fifteen and in love for the first time whenever she prepared to walk down an isle to Sonny. She loved it.

"Ummm, Penny?" The petite Asian girl more than understood and slipped into the back of the church and into the second pew. Penny knew just what to do.

Sonny Corinthos walked out to the altar with the priest and waited with what several thought of as a sweet but decidedly goofy grin on his face. Knowing his associates were there some thought he'd play it heartless but Sonny wouldn't have been able to pull it off. The doors at the back of the church opened and there was his wife looking, for all their years, like a nervous little girl who wanted to giggle and cry all at once.

They were both speechless and had trouble moving. They just kept smiling at each other across the expanse while the audience they'd inherited grew more and more confused. Finally Carly started toward him after the baby gave her a swift kick. i _Must miss Daddy_ /i , she thought, i _me too; let's go kiss him._ /i 

He watched her proceed with one hand holding the flowers she'd chosen as the Matron of Honor and the other on her stomach. When she arrived at the head of the church Sonny took the last few steps to meet her. Clasping both of her hands and the bouquet in his, his smile grew which had hers enlarging. It was a repeated domino effect until they were both laughing. She brought their hands to her belly and squeezed his.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started.

"Oh, wait," Carly said looking for something to do with her flowers.

Bobbie reached out but then Penny nudged her up to stand with Carly. Understanding, Bobbie went to her daughter, hugged both her and Sonny, took the bouquet and stood beside her daughter as, for the first time, she got to see her grown child vow to love honor and cherish the man she really loved.

Penny then nudged Mike as well and when Mike looked to Sonny for permission it seemed to be granted. Floored, he tried to keep from passing out and succeeded. No way was he going to miss being apart of his son's ceremony. Not after how hard he'd worked to be allowed in the room. He patted his son on the back and smiled hugely at Carly, the only woman who'd made his son this happy, this long.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman be bonded by Holy Matrimony. It is a state not to be entered into lightly or illadvisedly, but somberly, reverently, and—in this case—often." A giggle escaped Carly and Sonny's lungs and he watched her nearly dance across form him she was so happy. He loved seeing her like this

"If any one can show just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." Emily clamped a hand over Edward's mouth and Lila held his hands fast in hers with a grip few would believe the old woman possessed.

"I do," Michael called out from the first pew and several attendees laughed at the little voice ringing with such gravity through out the church. "There's not two of them, there's three. Mommy's pregnant." Everyone laughed and the bride and groom nearly broke with the ceremony to hug him.

"You're quite right. If any one can show just cause why these i _three_ /i should not be brought together in Holy Matrimony, again, speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Coates waited the customary beat and just as he opened his mouth to speak again he saw the bride and groom look at each other, contort their faces, and look pleadingly at him.

"Um," Carly said.

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled.

Carly looked back at her husband, cocked her head, looked a little questioningly at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said with assurance and a nod. They both turned to the redheaded child in a tux crouching on the pew about six feet from Janine. They smiled and Michael came bounding up and took one of both their outstretched hands.

"Hi," he said to the priest.

Father Coates laughed at the precocious child and the growing party before him. He'd have to change the ceremony a little but he was used to it with this family. "If any one has any reason why these people should not be bonded together as a family, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Emily Quartermaine winced. Michael was AJ's by blood, but the way he looked at Sonny said Michael didn't care much about that. Monica and Lila had similar thoughts, as did Alan and Skye. Ned prayed Junior wouldn't come barging through the door. Edward wished heartily that Emily and Lila would release him so he could reclaim Michael as a true Quartermaine before all present.

No one spoke. Edward coughed until Emily elbowed him.

"Good. Michael—"

"That's me," Michael interjected proudly.

"—and Caroline, and Michael, and baby. Do you come forth today to be joined together and blessed in the eyes of God as a family?

"We do," Carly and Sonny said in smiling unison.

Michael pressed his ear to Carly stomach for a moment then straightened. "Us too." A majority of the congregation had already begun to melt at the sweet sentimental sincerity of the spectacle before them, others bore more resentment for various reasons.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and obey each other as God says you should?" Michael felt like he was the only one being told to obey in this scenario so he told the baby that meant him too.

"We do."

"Do you promise to do so in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and long as you live."

"We do." Sonny and Carly tried to keep Michael included in their gaze as much as possible but they kept falling into step with each other and getting locked on one another.

"Caroline and Michael wanted to complete their own vows." Father Coates took a step back and smiled at the family before him. They were riveted on each other and their son adored them.

Carly took a deep breath. "Michael," she looked deep into Sonny's eyes, "Michael," she looked at their son and squeezed his hand, "baby," she nearly whispered bringing her and Sonny's hands to caress her belly. "You are my life and I love you, I love our family. But I know I'm not perfect; even mommies make mistakes but I know that you three won't leave me because of mine. I don't know how I got so lucky, so blessed to have such handsome men love me," she smiled at Michael, "and want me," she squeezed Sonny's hand. "But some how I have right here with me everything I ever wanted. You, all of you, showed me how much happiness life could give me, how real it could be. That it wasn't fleeting and that I wasn't going to loose it." She sniffed back tears for the third time that day and knew she couldn't hold them back much longer. "I didn't have to chase it down. Even when' I'd done something horribly wrong," she looked at Michael and thought of leaving him, she looked at Sonny and thought of turning him in, of staying missing after her car crash, keeping what she had thought was the truth of Kristina's paternity from him, "even when I'd made the biggest mistakes of my life you loved me. You forgive me, you take me back, and you love me more then I could ever have imagined." She sighed as tears slipped down her face. "You love me even when I tell you," she looked at Michael, "you have to play inside or take a sweater to the park or clean your room."

"I said I was working on that." The church irrupted in laughter.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand. "And I promise to love you even if you don't clean your room, or finish your leafy green stuff at dinner, or always use your best manners. That means you too," she told her belly.

"Sonny, I promise to try to think before I do something less than intelligent, something that might hurt us. I promise to try and listen to you when you tell me not to play outside," his face broke into a bigger smile and he looked to Michael. "I promise to eat whatever you set in front me," his eyes came up to hers in triumph, "as long as it's the baby's sole source of nutrition. Then I get to be a big girl again." Bobbie laughed lightly behind her. "I promise never to run, unless it's after you. I promise to be your partner in everything personal, to not talk to the guys in the union and let you run your business the way you let me run mine...unless you ask." She squeezed his hand meaningfully. "I promise to defend you and our family from whatever I feel I have to. . .even you. I promise to cherish and protect every precious gift you've given me." She turned to Michael, "That means you," she kissed his little hand, "and you," she kissed her fingers and rubbed them on her tummy, "and you." Her eyes locked with Sonny's and she raised their clasped hands to kiss the back of his. "I promise forever."

In his eyes were the tears he'd wanted to shed since he'd seen them rise in hers down the isle of the church. He could barely make out any of the shapes beyond his family's faces his eyes were now so full of moisture. "Caroline," he kissed her hand, "Michael," he touched Michael's chin, "baby," he brought his and Carly's clasped hands to her belly, "you are my life, my heart, my oxygen." His eyes bore into Carly's before moving to Michael. "I love you and our family. I know sometimes you get scared and I can't make that go away. I wish I could wave a wand and you would always be happy. I promise to make it better when I can. I want to make you as happy as you make me." He looked at the remarkably similar eyes of his wife and their son. "I don't know how I can ever do that but I will try every minute of everyday to give you what you've given me. Carly," he squeezed her hand, still pressed to her belly, "you given me some of my biggest headaches, you've given me so much to love, and be thankful for. I'm even glad for the head aches, sometimes." They laughed.

"I had this big empty life, house, world, and then you came into my house and my life and my world and you were loud and messy and you always knew how to get to me. You got me. And then you let me become apart of your mess and your noise. You made that house a home and you brought my life alive. And when you came you brought Michael with you and our other baby. And we started a family neither of us thought we deserved or thought would survive. But it did. We did. Despite everything...even ourselves. We're here right now as a family together." Sonny and Carly watched the other cry for a moment before he took a deep breath and wiped the tears with the thumb of the hand that held Michael's.

"Michael," Sonny crouched down before the boy, "I love you, you know that, and I won't ever leave you if I can help it. Now, you know that you're blood and mine aren't the same as your mom's and yours. And that's ok. And I know we've talked about it, but it doesn't make you any different then the baby in your mom's tummy. In my heart you are my boy and I will love you at least as much as I do right this moment no matter what you do forever." His face was animated but his eyes were serious. He needed desperately for his son to understand. "If you clear your plate at dinner or not, if you do all your homework or if you never get a good grade again I'll love you. If you never clean your room as long as you live I'll love you. But I prefer you clean it." Carly laughed through her tears as her husband spoke his beautiful heart to their son. "Even if you change your mind," his voice shook for a moment, "and decide that you want to call AJ your dad I'll love you because you're my son and that's what that means. It means I get to love you, whether you like it or not forever, no matter what." Michael tugged Sonny's hand when her went to stand and freed his little one from his father's grasp to hug Sonny as tight as he could. Father and son stayed like that a moment and Mike, behind them both, was crying.

His Michael's words were that of a father to a son but they were also from the son to the father. Mike knew that Sonny understood why Mike always came back and hung around even when Sonny was less than welcoming. Mike wanted to join the hug everyone in the church watched in awe but knew now was not the moment to be selfish.

"Ok," Sonny said finally releasing the child and standing, he took Michael's hand again. Caressing Carly's stomach with their joined hands again he looked to the newest Corinthos addition. "The same goes for you, baby. I'll always love you, make time for you, and support you no matter what you do. And even if you are a girl."

The crowd laughed and Michael said, "Daddy, he's a boy."

At this Carly raised a curious eyebrow and looked at Sonny. "What have you been teaching our son?" He shrugged, smiled even more broadly, and squeezed her hand.

"Carly, I promise to be your partner in everything personal, to not tell your wait-staff how to serve and let you run your business the way you let me run mine...unless you ask. I promise to defend you and our family from whatever I feel I have to, including you. I promise to cherish and protect every precious gift you've given me." He turned to Michael, "that means you," he squeezed his little hand, "and you," he kissed her rotund middle, "and you." Their eyes locked easily and they saw all the love and need for each other, for the family that stood at the altar with them and knew that this was a moment that none of them would ever forget. "I promise forever." Before the moment past he brought the back of his wife's hand to his lips but didn't tear his eyes from hers.

Michael sighed, interrupting the prolonged moment between the two adults, and tried to think of what to say, "I promise..." he paused and both his parents looked at him. They hadn't expected Michael to want to say anything. He sighed again, "I guess I promise to clean my room." Every one laughed but Michael. "and I'll really try to keep it clean. And I promise that I'll always love you back," he said looking from his mother's moist face to his father's. "I promise not to get too mad when I i _have_ /i to do something. I promise to stay in school till I'm smart and always tell you if I'm going to go somewhere like the Quartermaines' when I'm supposed to be somewhere else. I promise to try and like my chores and not break things and not ruin my school clothes at recess and ... and... And I promise to be the best big brother in the whole world and I'll always share my toys and let him come on play dates and to the park and I promise I'll never get mad because he broke one of my toys."

They waited a moment to see if there was yet another and. There wasn't but he appeared to still be thinking very hard.

"Michael, what if the baby is a girl?" Carly was worried about how staunchly he believed it would be a boy.

"He's a boy, Mommy. He said so." Carly was shocked but couldn't stop herself from laughing. His face was still tight from concentration.

"Michael?" Sonny's voice was soft and coaxing.

"I can't remember everything you and Mom said. The end was important but I don't remember all of it," he whispered. Touched, Carly bent down to her son's ear and whispered into it little phrases to keep him going once he started. "I promise to be your partner in our family. I promise to defend you and our family from whatever I feel I have to. I promise to cherish and protect every precious gift you gave me. That means you," he squeezed Sonny's hand with all his one armed might and making a face to go with it, "and you," he did the same to his mother, "and you." He released both his parents' hands and rubbed Carly's tummy as he laid his ear against it again. They all waited. "He says he promises never to break my Nintendo." Everyone chuckled. "Oh, and he wants Mom to stop buying sissy baby clothes."

Carly a tad offended brought her now free hand to her tummy. "But I think they're sweet." She was promptly kicked right where her hand rested on her tummy a little rougher than normal. "Oh, ok, no more sissy clothes," she told her tummy. Sonny just grinned. This was just i _so_ /i his family.

Sonny and Carly had tuned out the massive crowd that had witnessed their family's vows and the blessing Father Coates called upon them and their future. But the crowd had far from forgotten them. The words, images, and emotions brought to all because of that day in the church changed some opinions for days and some forever. Some cried because they could see the beauty of the moment, some cried because they had never felt anything like what the little family at the front of the church represented. Some grew bitter because it was obvious they would never be able to break it, or become a part of it. After the vows, benediction, and services were done, the Corinthos family followed Bobbie and Mike down the isle, arm in arm.

Pictures were taken while the large portion of the guest got settled at the reception, which the rest were soon to join. Carly ran a hand through her hair in the bridal chambers while Sonny was making use of its bathroom. Someone bustled in without knocking and heaved a sigh while leaning against the door. "Alexis how come you never knock," Carly asked while applying lipstick and without looking at the person who entered. She finally did to see Alexis standing there in full butler regalia and half of the mustache and goatee hanging off her face. She promptly laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her glee.

The intruder started for the pseudo-bride to attempt to reason with her. When she arrived at Carly's side Sonny burst out of the other room. Carly moved and blocked Sonny's view of the not quite male butler.

"Hey, Son could you look through the bathroom?" With a glance in the mirror as she rolled her eyes at Carly's act, the woman noticed the problem with her faux facial hair and set about righting it. "I don't want to forget any of Courtney's things in there."

"Sure baby," he ducked back in and Carly pushed her visitor out into the hall with her.

"Look Alexis, I don't care why you're parading around in that hideous suit. I imagine it's to be with your daughter. Take it from me, it ain't worth selling your soul to the Quartermaines. Not this way. I would know, wouldn't I? I know you think Ned is leaps and bounds above AJ and you're right but under it all he's still a Quartermaine and he may defy that—"

"Hey," said a suspicious Sonny coming on the scene.

"Hey you, did you get everything?" Carly's expression said she hadn't a thing in the world to be hiding or plotting over...except.

"Yeah, I think. I'll send Johnny by in the morning to get it all." He tucked Carly under his arm and eyed the apparent servant before him. "Whatza, whoza?" He kissed her temple, still in an amorous high from the ceremony.

"Um, this is the guy working for the Q's until Reggie recovers. I was just gonna have him help me set up some sort of thank you for Em and Lila. They did an amazing job keeping the old buzzard from making a scene."

She gave a courtly bow at the reference. "Right," said Sonny nuzzling the blonde again. "Do this later though, come back out to the party with me."

"I'll be out to the reception in a minute I just want to finish this up. Before I forget about it."

"K," he eyed the strange not quiet male nearby and pulled his pregnant wife to face him. He kissed Carly in a way he knew would have her hurrying through whatever plans she wanted to make to thank Emily and Lila Quartermaine, that was if she could remember her thoughts after he'd done kissing her. Finally releasing her mouth and then her body he backed away, "don't be long." He knew she wouldn't be, she knew she wouldn't be, the curiously dressed woman knew she wouldn't be.

"Yeah," she said trying to gather her mind for half a second. Once he was out of ear shot she turned back to the woman who had played a large part in make several of her weddings just almost less than perfect. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Ok, Ned may have a spine but when push comes to shove he's a Quartermaine and all that matters to that bunch is money and pleasing Edward. He may break with Eddie Baby more than most but Edward's his family and Ned loves him. If Edward want's your kid, and he does, he'll do everything he can to get Ned to see it his way. So dress up however you want to get closer to your daughter and try to protect her from that set of leeches but you won't succeed as long as she's in that house. I've been where you are Alexis, I've done this and the only thing that got Michael and I out of Bedlam was a colossal mistake that ended up in that church today." She pointed in the direction of the altar. "I don't think you'll be so lucky to have a Sonny show up and save you the way Michael and I and our baby lucked out. So, if you know what's good for that kid you'll find away to get her out of that house. Hopefully with Ned on your side. That woman's got designs on a lot of things." Carly started away before she stopped herself.

"I forgot I was serious about doing something nice for Emily and Lila. I haven't figured out what yet but I'll let you know when I do." Again, she went to leave but this time a hand stopped her on her arm.

"Why,"

"Because I think a mother has a right to be with and raise he own child. And the Quartermaines' is no place for a defenseless baby to grow up. I won't tell them if that's what you're worried about. I will be telling Sonny, and we will be laughing at you. Not with you, at you." Carly's eyes walked down the tense woman again. "Good God," she said with much merriment in her voice and laughed.

"Sonny will tell them you know how he is—"

"Oh, please, woman. I think I know my husband and as long as you aren't doing this to cut the father out he'll keep your secret." Carly went to leave again and got half way down the hall.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand why."

"Because, Alexis, Sonny and I are parents and we know what that means. That you would do anything to be with your children, to keep them safe, to see their faces' everyday and tell them you love them. Now I'm going to go celebrate with my family because it's been a really good day for us. Somewhere out there Jason and Courtney got married and here Michael knows he has no reason to ever worry that Sonny or I will love the new baby more among other things. And I'm not going to think about you another second because you are not important enough for me to ponder today. I won't ruin it over you and your outfit. Good-bye Alexis."

And with that Michael Corinthos' wife and the mother of his children sauntered off down the hall to the family that waited for her.

Carly's thoughts were completely with her husband on the dance floor minutes later for the bride and groom first dance, even though Michael cuddled against her stomach between them as they danced. Sonny felt his heart beating in his arms as they swayed on the floor. Oblivious again to the company that surrounded them, they smiled and relished in the safety, in the sense of home they felt in one another's arms. Having Michael there made the sensation complete. The three bodies, one containing a fourth, moved like one as the world watched surprised by the tenderness and reality of the love in the little bubble on the dance floor.

"I still say Michael's a Quartermaine." Ned rolled his eyes and looked at Skye.

"Grandfather," Emily tried on last time, "that little boy may have Quartermaine blood, and we may love him and want him but he loves Sonny and Carly and the family they have made for him." She sighed, "Grandfather, look. Look at that little boy dancing with his parents and tell me you can rip him from their arms and tell him he can't go back. I know it's hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But, but that little boy knows we are here for him if he want's us," a tear shimmered down her face. "He knows, Sonny and Carly told him, and they gave him the option when he was old enough to understand. So now all you have to do is wait for him to come to you." Another and then another rolled down her face because, while Michael had been a part of her family since he was born because of Jason, she'd missed so much and might miss so much more because of her cancer. "Can you do that? Grandfather, can you let him be happy? Can you wait for that little boy to grow up so he can understand that we don't want to rip him away from Sonny and Carly? Can you not try and rip him away from the mom and dad he loves so much as to promise 'try and like his chores,' and never get mad at his baby brother? Can you let him be a child before you charge in and make him grow up and deal with this issue?"

"I won't like it." Emily laughed through her tears and Ned held one of her hands. Even Skye was smiling at him. It hurt to know that he'd fight so hard for Michael but sold her without even knowing she wasn't blood but she was glad that the boy would have the safety and security of love none of them had had as a child or an adult.

Bobbie and Mike danced slowly around their children and grandchildren. They were watching the family sway with tears in their eyes. Pride swelled inside them, relief breathed in their lungs, and love flowed through them. Their children, who had been so unhappy since they'd met them, were more than just content, or at peace, they were blissfully happy at that exact moment. No parent could ask for more.

As a tear rolled down Bobbie's cheek she and Mike laughed. He brought Bobbie close and turned them to give the little family a modicum of privacy. The two parents didn't need to speak to understand that the other felt the same way. Despite all the mistakes and pain on their children's part and theirs, they were alive, loving, and safe.

Lila had gone straight to bed when she'd arrived home after the ceremony and a brief moment with the family. Dobson had appeared at her elbow at just the moment that she reentered the church. Monica and Alan were a few moments behind her. Lila left them to tell their son how much his son loved a man he'd tried to destroy. She knew the news would hurt and enrage AJ, but she prayed that he would see it as the blessing it was.

Michael was happy and very loved. That kind of love was always a miracle to Lila. As Dobson helped her into bed she told him how glad she was and asked Dobson to pray with her before her aid left. She asked the companion to hold he hand and uttered words asking God to provide for every child the kid of love they'd witnessed lavished on Little Michael that evening in the church by two parents who were imperfect but eternally special and possessed large hearts. She heard the butler cry and patted the wretched creature's hand. Dobson rose abruptly and left.

Lila tried to sleep before Edward came into check on her. He would need her when he came home. Letting go of his hope to have Little Michael live under Monica's roof would be difficult and she wanted to help him.

"Well I guess I should thank you, Ex-partner, for the booze." Luke had come out of some random corner to stand beside Sonny. "You're all trussed up like a turkey, Caroline gonna roast ya?"

"Nah, she's not so good in the kitchen." Unconsciously Sonny straightened his suit at Luke's reference.

"Who is?" Luke referred to himself mostly, he was hopeless in the kitchen.

"If this is about the Cassadines Luke, you know how I feel."

"I know how you feel about Nik and Laura, but how do you feel about Stephan?" Sonny chuckled.

"Not tonight Ex-partner. This is a celebration. Carly wouldn't like me talking business tonight. This is family." He was serious he was afraid of her hormone swings and she hadn't had one in a while which meant the next one would be a dozy.

"What family? I'm family. So, what do ya say we talk strategy? I was thinking—" he went off on his own planet.

"Luke, there's been a wedding, I'm not discussing anything not about feeling light and fluffy and happy, got it?"

"But that's so boring. Sweet Caroline can't do boring—not to save her rump roast—so she won't care. What did you want to go and marry her for anyway? That chick is crazy."

"It runs in her family." Sonny said making the first eye contact since Luke had appeared beside him, which required he take his eyes of Carly and Michael twirling around the dance floor.

"I'm not debating that." Sonny huffed and went back to watching his wife. "I'm just saying wasn't once enough, you had to do it twice?"

"This makes four, actually."

"Good God man have you no cajonés?" Luke was serious but Sonny just laughed.

"If Laura asked you to marry her everyday, would you?"

Luke made a wounded sound and indeed his heart felt like Sonny's shoved the knife that had been jammed in it when his Laura left him in another inch. "That's low, man."

"Probably, but answer the question."

"Yes. I would do anything for her."

"Except drop this thing with the Cassadines. I'm not saying anything," he said when Luke made less than nice noises. "If some one kidnapped Carly I'd want to chase the son of a bitch with my dying breath to the ends of the earth to make him pay. But if Carly asked me to give it up after...oh say... twenty years, I'd consider it. Especially if I'd never see her smile again."

"You're not very good at philosophical, Nephew-in-law."

"You're worse,... Uncle Luke."

"Oh, mortally wounded." Luke's hand flew to his aching pride... er... heart.

"Sorry old man," Sonny patted Luke's shoulder and left to take Carly in his arms for the next dance while Bobbie and Mike were entertaining Michael. As they danced, the next time the corner he'd been in with Luke was in sight, Sonny looked for his old friend who seemed to be rebuilding the bridge they'd burned when Lucky "died" but didn't find him. Luke was a wily one.

He tucked his chin over Carly's slight frame and breathed the air that was freest, that air that smelled of her. And they swayed there, lost to the crowd.

"Thank you, Sonny. That was the best non-wedding ever." Her voice was tired and he knew he'd be taking her home soon. It had been a long and emotional day for the whole family and he wanted her well rested before the second leg of his plan went into action.

"Don't thank me, you planned it." He felt her chuckle against him and pulled her closer, needing the contact.

"Oh, please. We kinda got married that means you planned it." Confused as to how this reasoning worked her cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought fate didn't stick with i _all_ /i traditions."

Raising her head from his shoulder she said, "maybe not but it sure kept with this one. You gave Jason the idea to run off at the last second with Courtney to elope." Sonny's visage immediately took up a shocked defense. "Don't bother to deny it, I know you too well. You probably just started talking about wedding number one, right? How it only matters that you're there and you mean it? Who needs all the frills? Come on out with it."

"I might have mentioned something."

"And then you just left Jason alone and distracted me—very well I might add—until he had time to sneak in and convince Courtney to go with him. Oh, God, you are so predictable." She rolled her eyes and looked towards her mother and son.

"I am not that predictable," said affronted.

"Oh, yes you are."

"Fine then, why did I do it, Ms. Smarty-Pants?" He made a face at her.

"I haven't figured that part out yet, give me time." She removed her hands from his shoulders and placed them on top of her belly while he continued to wrapp himself around her.

"I'll save you the trouble." He figured, watching her play with her lips, the sooner he told her, the sooner he'd get her home. "This big wedding, all these people, the flowers, the ceremony... you wanted it. Not Courtney and certainly not Jason... You."

"I wanted it yes, for them. I wanted all this great stuff because Jason's not the kind of guy to marry his wife once a year because he thinks she looks cute holding bouquets of flowers." She looked pointedly at him while she played with the buttons on his dress shirt.

"That's not why I do it." He was ginning like a choir boy who'd gotten out of confession.

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why then?"

"Because I love the way you get at the altar. All nervous and so happy you're just about to explode all over the walls. You can't sit still and you get all tense and I love watching you listen to me. It's like you just got this big huge surprise but you kinda expected it." She laughed. "It's the way you look right now." She had a slow, lazy smile. "I love you Mrs. Corinthos."

"I love you Mr. Corinthos." He bowed his forehead to hers and breathed for a moment in what he considered the most perfect spot in the world before they brought their lips and souls together for one of the millions of kisses they would share.


End file.
